


He Loves you Not

by stececilia



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha M'Baku, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha T'Challa, Angst, Attempt at forcing a mating bite on omega, Bonding, Dark Steve Rogers, Drugging, Everett and T'Challa are mates, Everett is called queen, Kidnapping, Kind of takes place before Infinity War...canon divergence...sort of, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Name Calling, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Everett Ross, Omegaverse, Strangulation, Violence, a/b/o dynamics, hint at possible abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers have a falling out when Steve demands Bucky leave Wakanda and return to the US with him. Bucky unfortunately has fallen in love not just with the country or people but a certain Jibari leader. Unfortunately Steve will stop at nothing to try and get his omega back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/M'Baku, Past Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, T'Challa/Everett Ross
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. He Loves you Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fandom! So what originally started at a one shot now is a two shot...two parter...multi chapter thing. I recently discovered the wonders of M'Bucky and wanted to explore a dark Steve so this was born.
> 
> Disclaimer: This chapter has violence and harsh name calling. It focuses mainly on Steve and Everett whereas next chapter will include Bucky. Second chapter will have it's own disclaimer.
> 
> Title comes from the song "He Loves you Not" by DREAM

“Everett you did well today.” Ramonda said as the last counsel member left seeing Everett finally become less tense.

“You think so?”

“I do. You are definitely becoming more comfortable in your duties.”

“Well I have you to thank. Some of the questions I did not know how to answer. Interrogations were easier than this.” Everett said running a hand through his hair as Ramonda just chuckled.

“You’ll get it. Remember you’ve only been doing this for 6 months. It takes time.”

“T’Challa makes it look so easy. You make it look so easy. Hell even Shuri does.”

“Remember darling, we were raised to one day do this. You were not. We have the advantage.” Ramonda reminded the omega gently as Everett nodded and left the room with his mother in law.

They walked through the hallway together as Everett looked out over Wakanda and the Golden City. If you had asked the omega 7 months ago where he envisioned his life going, this was definitely not it.

He never envisioned he would be placed in charge of basically being an aid to King T’Challa in America, helping said king defend his county and title, and then marrying said king once the threat to Wakanda was over.

Honestly, the past six months have felt like a whirlwind of happiness and astonishment. One minute he was your average CIA agent, the next he’s the queen of Wakanda and husband to a powerful ruler and warrior.

“You seem deep in thought Everett.” Ramonda said as Everett just hummed in response. “What are you thinking about?”

“Oh just the past 7 months…I…never thought I would be here.”

“Nor did I. I knew my son preferred omega males but never thought it would an American white male.”

“Yeah nor did your people. Weren’t they surprised.” Everett said with a chuckle as Ramonda smiled.

“They were but granted they were use to seeing a strange white man in the Golden City.”

“Ah yes White Wolf.” Everett said knowing that the former mind controlled omega assassin resided here to recover not physically but emotionally after whatever he had with Steve Rogers ended 4 months ago.

Everett wasn’t exactly sure of the whole story or what happened, but he knew Steve and Bucky did not part on good terms.

“Yes. Poor fellow…he looked so lost when he came here. Honestly if it wasn’t for M’Baku, believe it or not, I feel like…well we will not go there.” Ramonda said as she and Everett continued walking on.

“Still can’t believe that M’Baku and Bucky are a thing…or well becoming a thing of 5 months now.” Everett said with a chuckle remembering how stunned both he and T’Challa were when M’Baku proudly shared the news that he was courting the omega.

When the shock wore off, Everett had congratulated the Jibari leader, who had become like a brother to him, reminding the leader that he better take care of Bucky. M’Baku had assured Everett he would in all forms which had made Everett blush.

T’Challa still had trouble wrapping his head around it and questioned M’Baku in their native tongue. While Everett wasn’t quite fluid in it yet, he could follow simple conversations and knew many words…especially words that may pertain to him.

Even though he didn’t pick up much in the conversation due to them talking fast, he did pick up a few words of “broken white boy”, “powerful conversation”, “great kisser”, “taking advantage”-which was met with a firm negative from the larger alpha and that they were taking things slow-, and lastly “wish you the best” stated by his own alpha.

“I think it’s quite cute. The ape and the wolf.” Ramonda commented with a smile as Everett couldn’t help but agree.

“At least we know Bucky won’t put up with M’Baku’s shit.” Everett said as Ramonda just laughed.

Everett smiled as they continued walking down the hall when two guards came over. “Queen Mother, my queen, there is a guest here.”

“Who?” Ramonda asked confused looking at Everett who shrugged.

“Captain Steve Rogers.”

Everett narrowed his eyes not liking this. “Did you tell him T’Challa is not here at the moment? That he is away on business and won’t return for another two days?”

“Yes my queen but he insisted he speak to the White Wolf. Demanded to see him.”

Now Everett had no ill will towards Steve since he really didn’t know the man except from what he heard from the different Avengers and T’Challa. But he was familiar with break ups and red flags of toxic relationships. He remembered Bucky making it clear to T’Challa that he did not want to see Steve under any circumstance until Bucky reached out to him. Whatever had happened Everett could it had really hurt Bucky.

“I will see him. Bring him to the enclosed garden.” Everett said as the guards nodded and bowing left.

“Are you sure Everett? We can just turn him away.”

“No I need to make it clear to Captain Rogers that Bucky is still not ready to see him.”

“Are we sure that Bucky didn’t call him? Maybe he is ready?”

“I will find out.” Everett said nodding to her before heading to the enclosed garden.

While walking he lifted his wrist with the kimoyo beads and rang Shuri. “Colonizer! Hello!” Everett smiled at the nickname that once started as a sign of mistrust now turned into something between that was warm and affectionate.

“Hello my darling sister in law.”

“What do you want.”

“You and Bucky are close, tell me what is the status of him and Captain Rogers.”

“Why? What Bucky and I discuss is not anyone’s business.” Shuri said defensively as Everett nodded.

Since Bucky came to Wakanda and Shuri apparently helped him get rid of the Winter Soldier programming, the two had become close friends. He knew that out of everyone in the Golden City, including himself, Bucky really only trusted the young beta with his feelings and secrets.

While Everett and Bucky were on good terms, they weren’t buddies and Everett knew that the former assassin was still wary of him considering he was CIA in the past that did actively try to hunt the man down. “Look Steve is here. I need to know what action to take.”

“Fucking hell. Tell that bastard he needs to go away! Bucky is still reeling from the break up and is not ready to see him. What is he doing here anyways?”

“I don’t know but I will find out. Where is Bucky at the moment?”

“He is with M’Baku in the mountains. He’s preparing to officially move there with his guy.”

“That’ll be quite the change from the plains.”

“Yes, he is sad he’ll have to leave his goats. He has grown quite fond of them.”

“Can he not take them with him? Last I heard the Jibari were vegetarians.” Everett said with a smirk remembering his first encounter with the Jibari leader.

“They are not mountain goats Everett. They would not do well up there.” Shuri responded as Everett could hear the eye roll.

“I guess. Look don’t tell him about this. I am going to see if I can handle this peacefully and send Mr. Alpha Righteous Ass on his way.”

“Okay. You sure we shouldn’t tell Bucky?”

“No I don’t want to worry him or trigger something. Just standby.”

“Okay, thanks for handling this and not asking for any more information.”

“It isn’t my business. If he didn’t tell me then I don’t need to know. I just want to make sure he’s safe and that I don’t make a fool of myself by not knowing basic information.”

“That’s true. Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Everett said ending the call and entering the enclosed garden. He stood in the middle and taking a deep breath smiled.

Unlike the Sacred Garden which was just reserved for royal family members, namely Ramonda and now Everett, the enclosed gardens were where more informal meetings took place. The whole atmosphere is calming and way more relaxing with its gentle water sounds and greenhouse type feeling. 

Everett adjusted his blue silk robe that was over his red halter top tunic and black pants. He heard a knock on the door and turning said “Enter.”

The door opened as two Dora Milaje stepped in with Steve between them. “Captain Rogers. You two may leave.” Everett said to the two ladies as they just looked at him confused.

“My queen we are here…”

“I am among an ally here, guards will not be necessary. Will they Captain?” Everett asked calmly looking at the alpha who shook his head. “Perfect. You are excused. If I need you, I will let you know.”

“Of course my queen.” They said doing the traditional salute before leaving, closing the door behind them.

Everett removed his robe, setting it on nearby bench, before talking. “So what brings you here Captain?”

“Please call me Steve. As you said you are among an ally, possibly friend.”

“Very well, why are you here Steve.”

“I came to see T’Challa. Talk to him alpha to alpha.” Steve said as Everett bristled. He may not be an alpha but he was queen and this alpha did not scare him.

“As you’ve been told he is not here. He is in the mountains with the Jibari going over some plans. He’ll be back in a few days.” Everett explained standing there hands clasped in front of him staring at the leader of the Avengers.

“What is he doing there?”

“Official business. Are we done?”

“No. I am here to see Bucky.” Steve said firmly as Everett cocked his head to the side.

“And what makes you think he wants to see you?”

“I…well…it’s been 4 months and I haven’t heard from him.”

“Perhaps there is a reason for that. Such as oh I don’t know, he doesn’t want to see you?” Everett said caustically as Steve looked at him and glared.

“How would you know!”

“He told my husband that he did not want to see you until he was ready. He would reach out to you when he wanted to see you again.”

“Well he did.” Steve said suddenly as Everett quirked an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t be lying to me would you?”

“No, he did call. He wanted to see me.” Steve said rubbing the back of his head as Everett just shook his own.

“Wow. Just wow.” Everett said softly looking down before looking up, eyes cold as steel. “Get out of here. Get back on your ship and leave. I have it on good authority that Bucky does not want to see you, did NOT call you! Yet here you are lying to me to see him. To see someone who is obviously still healing. Never would I have thought I would see this from you Steve Rogers. Now go. We are done.”

Everett started to leave the room when Steve grabbed his wrist. “Wait! Please. I am sorry I lied to you. I am desperate. I need to see him…know he’s okay. Know he’s safe. Hopefully apologize and get a friend back.”

Everett looked at the alpha and sighing said “He is. He is safe and doing as well as one can be. He is happy and healing. He is starting a new life.”

“Good. I am glad to hear that. Wait a new life?” Steve suddenly asked moving closer to Everett.

“Yes. He is slowly healing and moving on. Something I suggest you do until he is ready to connect with you again.” Everett explained trying to pull his wrist free but felt the grip tighten.

“Moving on? Is he seeing someone else?”

“Steve let go of my wrist this instant.” Everett said feeling the grip starting to get tighter. He looked up at the alpha and started scenting the increase of testosterone signaling a mad and jealous alpha. “Let me go Steve you are hurting me.”

“Tell me. Who is he seeing!”

“None of your business!” Everett growled lunging forward and slamming his shoulder into Steve’s chest causing the super soldier to let him go and stumble back.

Everett pulled his wrist close to his chest rubbing it. “You need to leave now Steve. You need to…” when Everett suddenly cried out before feeling an iron strong grip around his throat and his back slam against the nearby wall.

He grunted in pain, scratching at Steve’s wrist. “Who is Bucky seeing! Tell me! Tell me you omega bitch!”

“Why! He loves you not Steve. He is happy now. Let me go, you don’t want me to get the Dora Milaje…” when he gasped out feeling that hand close tighter around his throat.

“Steve…please…Steve…” Everett gasped out as he tried to tap his kimoyo beads. Seeing this, Steve instantly pulled him away from the wall and ripped off his beads throwing them to the ground along with the smaller man. Everett landed hard and watched in horror as Steve crushed the beads with his boot.

Everett got to his knees coughing and gasping for air when he cried out feeling a hand grip his hair and yank his head up. Everett whimepered in pain, no doubt flooding the room with distress omega hormones, looking up into those blazing blue eyes.

“Help…” Everett cried out albeit weakly due to the pain in his throat.

“One last time omega. Who. Is. He. Dating.” Steve demanded gripping the hair as Everett just gasped in pain.

“M’Baku. Now I see why he doesn’t want to see you! You are a monster!” Everett spat clawing at Steve’s hand in his hair when Steve let him go and tossed him aside.

“M’Baku…the White Ape.”

“Yes. A better man and alpha than you’ll ever be.” Everett said slowly getting to his feet when Steve clenched his fists.

Everett opened his mouth to speak when Steve let out a roar and grabbing a nearby bench threw it at the door. Everett flinched as the stone bench crashed against said door effectively blocking his escape.

“Steve calm down. Look you knew something like this could happen…”

“Bucky is mine!”

“He belongs to no one! Get it through your head. He. Loves. You. Not!” Everett said trying to figure another way out or at least a weapon. He watched the super soldier stalk towards him, pupils dilated and cursed.

“I did everything for him…that ungrateful bastard.” Steve said in dangerous tone as Everett just looked at him.

“I don’t know what happened between you two and I don’t care to. But you need to leave now. You…” when he stopped and saw a familiar look in Steve’s eyes that made his heart beat faster. Even though he has training and can normally defend himself in most situations, he knew he stood no chance against an enraged alpha super soldier. He huffed and got his stance knowing that he would not go down without a fight.

——————————-

“How long ago did we lose contact!” Shuri demanded racing down the hall towards the enclosed gardens with Ramonda and several Dora Milaje.

“15 minutes ago. The door seems to be blocked. The guards can’t get in.” One of the Dora Milaje responded as they arrived at the scene seeing guards trying to bust down the door.

“Why was he left alone! Where were his guards!” Ramonda demanded as Shuri donned her twin blasters.

“He said he did not need any with him. He was meeting with Captain Rogers, an ally.”

“The Dora Milaje that stayed outside tried enter when they heard suspicious noises but it was too late, the door was blocked.”

“Stand back!” Shuri yelled as she set her twin blasters to full blast and aimed it at the door. “Sorry mother.”

The door shattered as they all raced in. “Captain Rogers! Move away from Everett.” Shuri shouted to the alpha who finally seemed to break whatever haze he was in and turned to look at the visitors.

He did as he was told as Ramonda gasped and raced forward. “Everett!” She said kneeling next to the badly beaten and bloody omega.

Everett lay there in pain, breathing shallowly, face covered in blood with more running down the corner of his mouth. “Get medical in here now!” Shuri ordered as Steve was restrained and led away.

“Call T’Challa. He needs to get here instantly.” Shuri told another guard who saluted and raced off. “Colonizer? Hey you with us?”

Everett looked at Shuri and nodded. Shuri did a scan and said “It’s not good. Two broken ribs, broken collarbone, fortunately no internal bleeding it seems like.”

“Thank Bast.” Ramonda said taking the young man’s hand in hers. Ramonda saw that Everett’s clothes were bloodstained and torn as bruises started appearing on any revealed flesh. 

When medical arrived and helped put Everett on a stretcher, they led it out of the room as Ramonda stopped in front of Steve who was standing by. “We’ll deal with you later. Take him to the holding cells.”

“Your highness I…”

“Save it captain. There is nothing I want to hear from you.” Ramonda growled and turning followed medical as Steve was led away.

“Where is he! Where is Everett!” T’Challa demanded bursting into the med bay as Shuri intercepted him.

“Brother calm down. He is resting. Come this way.” Shuri said leading the frantic alpha over to where Everett was sleeping.

T’Challa raced to his beloved’s side seeing the state he was in. Everett’s face was horribly bruised, his neck was too as T’Challa saw a bandage around Everett’s collar bone area.

“What are his injuries.”

“Two broken ribs, broken collarbone, concussion, no internal bleeding but it seems he’ll be black and blue for a while.” A doctor replied pulling up Everett’s medical file on the hologram board.

“His neck?”

“Strangled. No damage done to be concerned of but we will monitor it over the next 36 hours.”

“He wasn’t…” T’Challa choked at the thought but wouldn’t put it pass an alpha who felt his dominance was threatened as the doctor adamantly shook her head.

“No. None of that occurred.”

T’Challa nodded when Everett made a sound and opened his eyes. “T’Challa?”

“I am here beloved. I am here and I am not going anywhere. Not until they discharge you.”

“I’m sorry…I thought I could handle him.”

“You did your best darling. Just rest now. You are safe.” T’Challa said softly taking Everett’s hand and kissing the back of it.

“I’m going to give him some more pain medication. He’ll be out of it for a while.”

“Okay, where is Steve Rogers.”

“In the holding cells brother. You should go and deal with him. I will stay with Everett.”

“Okay call me if…”

“I will brother.”

T’Challa left the med bay with Okoye by his side. He was boiling with anger and could feel similar feelings radiating from his most trusted guard. How dare Steve Rogers do this to his husband. After all T’Challa did for the man. He knew why Steve was here and knew it had to do with Bucky.

Fortunately T’Challa didn’t have to mention why he was needed back home since the last thing he wanted was to upset Bucky who seemed calmed and at peace in the mountains with M’Baku.

T’Challa entered the cells and walked towards the one he knew held Steve. “What do you have to say for yourself.” T’Challa demanded standing in front of the man in the cell trying to remain composed even though every fiber of him was urging him to kill the alpha for harming his mate.

“I’m sorry. I got mad and I lost myself…is he okay?”

“He is bruised and lucky to be alive! You could have killed him! You brutalized him!” Okoye spat as T’Challa gently touched her arm.

“Okoye speaks the truth, you hurt him pretty bad. You broke his collarbone. Two of his ribs. You strangled him.” T’Challa said with a growl as Steve looked down.

“I don’t know what else to say…I’m so so sorry.”

“I could have you punished you know. Attacking a Wakandan royalty is punishable by death. I would have the right. Not just as king but as Everett’s alpha.”

“Then do it. Do what you think is appropriate.”

“But I won’t. I know you Rogers. The guilt of what you’ve done will be the best form of punishment. But you are hear-by banned from Wakanda. If you ever set foot in my country again, I will have my people end your life the minute they see you. Do you understand.”

“Yes. Bucky?”

“He does not want to see you. He is happy with M’Baku in the mountains. Go on with your life captain, he has. Okoye see that the captain is escorted to his ship and out of my country.”

“Yes my king.” Okoye said shouting to some guards as T’Challa turned and left. He left the cells and ran into his mother.

“Mother.”

“T’Challa, how is Everett?”

“He is resting.”

“What did you do with him?”

“Banishment. He can never set foot in Wakanda again.”

“Appropriate punishment. I am sorry this happened.”

“Me to mother, me too.” T’Challa said with a sigh now having to figure out how to explain this to the Avengers and what to do going forward.


	2. Long, Long, Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months have passed since Steve Rogers was banished from Wakanda. Bucky confides in Everett about him and M'Baku taking their relationship further and the feelings he has. Unfortunately he is not the only who has future plans for Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags. This chapter does get dark and discusses pregnancy and miscarriage. 
> 
> Title comes from "Long, Long time" by Linda Ronstadt

“Thanks for deciding to walk with me, I just needed someone to talk to and Shuri was busy and…”

“Bucky it’s all right. I will never turn down a chance to get out of the palace and walk around the Golden City.” Everett said with a smile to his fellow omega who just nodded.

“How uh…goes trying for a pup?” Bucky asks after a stretch of silence glancing at a vendor selling a fruit that reminded Bucky of plums.

Everett bit his bottom lip and walking over bought one of them for his fellow omega. “Can you keep a secret?” Everett asked as Bucky looked at the fruit he had come to love and nodded. “I’m pregnant.” Everett said tossing the plum like fruit to Bucky who caught it easily.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, my uh last heat was pretty successful I guess.”

“Does T’Challa know?”

“No…according to the test I looked I am like three weeks along. I haven’t told anyone yet…except you.”

“Shouldn’t T’Challa be picking up on the scent?”

Everett shook his head. “No, not yet. It won’t be apparent for another week or so. I am thinking of waiting for him to pick up the scent before confirming. Things can happen you know?”

Bucky nodded biting into the fruit. “What about you and M’Baku? You guys want pups? Planning on mating anytime soon?”

Bucky finished the fruit and looked down at the pit in his hand. “Bucky? What’s going on.” Everett asked sensing distress from his fellow omega.

“Everything’s a mess.” Bucky said softly as Everett took the other man’s hand and led him over to a covered bench.

“Talk.” Everett said firmly but gently noticing two of the Dora Milaje nearby but still giving them space.

“Everett how much do you know of what happened between Steve and I…”

“Not much to be honest. I know that after the infamous civil war between the avengers, you came here to rest and recover with the help of Shuri 2 months before I showed up and helped T’Challa save Wakanda. Then 3 months after my marriage and mating to T’Challa, you ended things with Steve advising T’Challa that you did not wish to see or talk to Steve unless you initiated contact. And now you’ve been seeing M’Baku for about 9 months.”

Bucky nodded and said “Yeah that’s pretty much the time line. Steve wanted me to return to New York…to live with him and be mates. I didn’t want that. I fell in love with Wakanda…with…”

“M’Baku.” Everett said with a smile as Bucky just nodded.

“I didn’t tell him that. Just that I didn’t want to leave Wakanda. Steve wouldn’t take no for an answer. He said that I was his and that this was no place for an omega. He said that he did so much to get me back and to make it so I could be in America again…be with the Avengers again. But I didn’t want that. He…”

“Did he hurt you?” Everett asked softly remember his own run in with Steve’s temper 4 months ago.

“No. He knows he wouldn’t stand a chance against me. I can easily match him. Just really harsh words were exchange and I told him we were through. Told him to get out. He did…that was when I told T’Challa what I did…I guess it was long enough for him. I just want to stay here…with the people and M’Baku.”

“I totally get that. I can’t think of living in the US anymore after living here. So you’ve now been here for more than a year right?”

“Yes but only 4 months without Steve trying to contact me after that last time…”

“Yes I remember.” Everett said gently touching his collar bone that was finally healed.

“I still never expressed my gratitude for stopping Steve…for…”

“Don’t worry about it Bucky. Steve was told to not come here and contact you until you were ready.” Everett said as Bucky nodded. “So more than a year here… 9 or so months with M’Baku…”

“He wants to become mates.” Bucky suddenly said as Everett just looked at him.

“Are you not ready? You and M’Baku seem perfect together. You guys already act like you are practically mated.”

“Mates mean pups…I…can’t have pups.” Bucky said sadly looking at Everett who just made an “O” face then nodded. “All of the experiments and super soldier serum…it’s rendered me infertile…”

“Does M’Baku know?”

“No. I don’t know how to tell him. I know how important it is to him to have a blood heir to take his spot.”

“Bucky you have to tell him.”

“But what if he doesn’t want me after I tell him? I don’t think I can withstand rejection…lose someone else I love because of something I can’t give.” Bucky said leaning forward and resting his arms on his thighs.

“M’Baku wouldn’t. I’ve seen how he is around you, he loves you because of who you are. Sure it might put a slight wrench in his plan but if you want pups there are ways.”

“I don’t want him sleeping with someone else.”

“What I mean is adoption. There are many children here that need homes. But come to think of it…have you spoke to Shuri? Maybe there is some technology or something here that they could do. Someway to reverse everything and make you fertile again or something…”

“Everett…”

“Have you spoken to her?”

“No.”

“Well I think before telling him and writing off children, you should consult with her and the doctors. They made it so I would not be paralyzed. Anywhere else I would be in a wheelchair. They may have the answer.” Everett said taking Bucky’s hand in his.

“It could be worth a shot…” Bucky said softly looking at Everett’s flat stomach now knowing life was growing there.

“Come on, let’s continue our walk and then we can go talk with her.” Everett said standing and holding out his hand. Bucky looked at the other omega and nodded taking it.

They continued their walk when Everett said “Thank you for sharing that with me Bucky. I know that as difficult to discuss.”

“It wasn’t as hard as earlier. Thank you for listening.”

“Anytime. You know Scott is coming to visit in the next week. You are more than welcome to hang out with us. Or would you like me to ask if Sam could come? Maybe you two could catch up.”

“I’ll get back to you on that.” Bucky said as Everett just nodded hoping the omega would reconsider and at least agree to hang out with him and Scott.

Everett never really thought much of Bucky outside of him being a possible enemy of the state until Zemo was pointed out to be the one behind the bombing and all. Then when he learned from T’Challa that Bucky was controlled, Everett couldn’t help but feel for the omega.

Bucky may seem strong and well put together on the outside but Ramonda was right, on the inside the man is broken and alone. Everett will admit that since Bucky’s been with M’Baku it seems he’s changed a little, grown stronger on the inside.

Everett glanced at Bucky and smiled when suddenly what happened next seemed to go by in slow motion. There were explosions and Everett was being thrown to the ground with Bucky on top of him, eyes wide and alert.

Everett looked around seeing people screaming and smoke everywhere when he saw several figures appear from the smoke and something sticking out of Bucky's neck. Bucky tumbled to the side grabbing his neck when Everett got up and called his name. Suddenly he felt something hit his own neck and next thing he knows he falling back down but this time with the world going dark.

When Everett came to, he felt his motions sluggish and like he was in a haze. He heard speaking and felt cold stone under him.

“I said I just wanted this one! Why the hell did you bring me that one!”

“They were together so we took them together.”

“You idiot! You took the husband of the king! I just wanted Bucky! Take him back!”

“We cannot. We did your bidding, you pay and we will be on our way.”

Everett tried to sit up but felt his muscles not cooperating. That voice sounded familiar where the others did not. The unfamiliar voices were definitely Wakandan, he knew the accent, but where did he hear that other voice before.

“Steve please…”

Steve! That’s where he heard it before…back at the palace. Why the hell was Steve Rogers back? T’Challa had exiled him after that last time he was here and beat the shit out of Everett.

“Fine here is the money. Get out of here.” Steve growled as Everett saw the other men leave.

Everett tried to sit up feeling his body starting to become coordinated again and saw his beads were gone. Everett reached down to his belt and pulled out a lone bead from a secret compartment.

After what happened in the room with Steve, T’Challa demanded that Everett have more than one way to get help to him. So now whenever Everett left their room he always had another form of communication/tracking, besides the beads, and now a weapon.

Everett touched the bead so that he could be tracked hoping they would be rescued in time.

“Steve what are you doing! Please just let him go.”

“I don’t care about him Bucky. I care about you. I love you.”

“We are done Steve! I love M’Baku.”

“No. You can’t. I’ve loved you for a long, long, time. I’ve done so much to bring you back to me…to keep you safe. You are mine.”

“No. I am not Stevie. Maybe at one time I was…but not anymore. I don’t love you anymore.”

“We are meant to be together! We are fated mates!”

“We aren’t Steve…M’Baku is my mate…”

“I don’t see a mating bite. He is nothing.”

“He plans to bite me. He wants…”

“Not if I bite you first! You are mine Bucky.”

“Steve don’t you dare! You know forcing a mating bite on someone, especially an omega is…is…fuck…is awful! This isn’t you Steve!”

Everett heard this and knew he had to stop it. He reached down to his boot and pulled out the vibranium dagger M’Baku had given to him as a "thank you" for keeping Steve at bay. _“Fitting for this purpose I think.”_ Everett thought and slowly got to his feet using the wall as support.

He heard the ripping of clothes and then whimpering from Bucky. The smell of distress and scared omega filled the area, fueling something within Everett he never felt before. Pack mate, fellow omega in danger, defend, kill alpha.

“Steve please…don’t do this.”

“It’s all right Bucky, you’ll thank me. You’ll…”

“No means no you son of a bitch!” Everett growled slamming the dagger into Steve’s side. Steve let out a roar dropping Bucky and turning back handed Everett across the face.

“You fucking bitch!” Steve roared kneeing Everett in the stomach and shoving him against the wall. Everett hit the wall and leaned against it grabbing his lower stomach area crying in pain.

Bucky watched in horror as blood started staining Everett’s pants and drip to the floor. Everett fell to his knees coughing and gasping when he saw this. He looked up eyes wide with fear and realization as Steve just stood there.

“Why…why are you bleeding…I…” Steve stood there confused when Bucky shoved by him and knelt by Everett’s side.

Everett just knelt there touching his pants and seeing blood on his hands when he drew them away. The baby…the baby he and T’Challa were working so hard to conceive…this was the baby…

“Everett…” Bucky said when Everett just looked at the omega.

“Baby?” Everett mouthed before falling to the side and passing out.

————————————

T’Challa stood outside the door to his room that he shared with Everett. “My king? Are you going in?” Okoye asked as T’Challa just looked at her.

“I…don’t know…”

“He shouldn’t be alone.”

“He isn’t…he’s with Scott…” T’Challa said softly as Okoye nodded.

“That’s good but he needs his alpha.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“He was only about 3 weeks along my king…he was probably hoping for the right time.”

T’Challa just nodded replaying that horrible situation over and over again.

When the explosion struck, T’Challa had been meeting with the counsel and M’Baku. Both alphas knew their omegas were out there and instantly jumped into action. It had been pure stroke of luck that Shuri was able to track the omegas with the cameras but also that Everett’s second tracking bead worked.

When they had arrived at the scene, they saw two sets of beads and blood. Between the tracking bead, the cameras, and the faint scents, thanks to his Black Panther skills, they were finally able to track down their omegas.

For T’Challa it seemed everything went by in a blur. Steve was apprehended before M’Baku could rip him apart…which he may still do…, Bucky was secured and comforted by M’Baku after Steve was restrained, and T’Challa was by Everett’s side freaking out about the blood.

It wasn’t until they returned to the palace and both omegas were in medical that T’Challa received the news. The doctor had analyzed the blood since she was confused why his omega was bleeding so much from that area since there didn’t seem to be any trauma. That was when they found out Everett had lost the baby.

The news knocked the wind out of T’Challa, as Shuri and his mother tried to comfort him. Everett had been pregnant. Their months of trying had been successful only to have it taken from them. Fortunately it didn’t seem there was any lasting damage and that once Everett was healed, he could most likely conceive again.

“My king? What do you wish to do?”

“I want to kill Steve Rogers.” T’Challa said softly hating that that man once again hurt his omega but also took away the future of Wakanda.

“Stand in line brother, the white boy is mine.” M’Baku growled as T’Challa looked up seeing the other man there.

“M’Baku. How is Bucky?”

"Not good. Poor thing is filled with guilt and fear, all that healing we did...he isn't good." 

"I am sorry to hear that. Know that if he or you need anything we are here for you."

"Thank you T'Challa. How is Everett?”

“According to Scott he’s still despondent.” T’Challa said as M’Baku just sighed.

“I am so sorry this happened, I can’t imagine. You need to go to him.”

“I feel like I am the last one he wants to see right now.”

“My king that…”

When the door opened and Scott slipped out. “How is he?” T’Challa asked as Scott just sighed.

“Not going to lie it’s pretty bad. Go to him T’Challa. He thinks you’ll hate him for losing the baby…not being able to protect your child.” Scott said sadly as T’Challa looked at horrified.

“No! Definitely not!”

“Then tell him! Not us.” Okoye said opening the door and pushing T’Challa inside.

T’Challa stood there seeing Everett laying in their bed in a nest that Scott had helped make when Everett was released from the infirmary.

“Everett?” T’Challa asked softly walking forward seeing his mate laying there, eyes wide, staring at nothing.

Everett had sensed his mate outside the door and told Scott to send him in. While Everett loved and needed the other omega’s presence, he needed to know his alpha still loved him.

“I’m sorry alpha. I’m so sorry…” Everett said softly as T’Challa just shook his head. T’Challa removed his shoes and clothes, save for his underwear, and climbed into the nest.

“No Everett you have nothing to be sorry for. This isn’t your fault! You hear me? I love you and I will never hate you or not love you or anything like that. This happens. We all know the first trimester is the hardest for omegas…especially first time mothers and male omegas. I am just so sorry this happened to you.”

“I lost it T’Challa…my baby…our baby…I know it wasn’t much…but it was ours…now it’s gone.” Everett said in a hollow voice as T’Challa pulled his mate into his arms.

“We’ll make another. You are still healthy and still able to. We can make another and we’ll take extra care to keep it safe. Bast has a plan for us and perhaps this wasn’t it.”

“But I wanted this one! I want my baby back!” Everett wailed and broke down into heart wrenching sobs as T’Challa just held his mate close.

“I know.” T’Challa said purring softly as tears of his own started running down is cheeks. “I know my love. I know.”

—————————

“Director Fury as you know this is the second time Captain Rogers has attacked my son in law and this time causing him to miscarry.” Ramonda said stiffly looking at the hologram of Fury in the middle of the throne room.

“I know.”

“T’Challa granted him life 4 months ago. Told him he was not welcomed in Wakanda anymore. Yet he comes, sneaks in with the plan to capture Mr. Barnes and FORCE HIM to mate. He was going to claim him director. Claim him against his will. What kind of man are you allowing to lead the Avengers?!”

“My lady you cannot begin to imagine how awful I feel that our Captain America did this. It seems since Bucky left him, he has not been in his right mind.”

“So you’ve noticed this yet you still let him do what he pleases?” Ramonda asked concerned as Fury just sighed.

“We didn’t think it was this bad.”

“Well it’s pretty bad director and this time, Captain Rogers will face justice in Wakanda.”

“Will he be allowed a lawyer?”

“Of course. You may provide him with whatever lawyer you so choose but he will face Wakandan courts.”

“If found guilty…what will his punishment be?” Fury asked in a steady voice as Ramonda just looked at him.

“Death. The crimes in which he will be tried for include assaulting a royal member of the family…twice…, kidnapping said member of the family…twice…, disobeying the banishment law, working with known pirates, kidnapping a Wakandan citizen, attempting to force bond with an non-consenting omega and whatever occurred by that explosion in the city. Now that is just the charges we’re going to bring. The Jibari will be bringing their own charges since Mr. Barnes is a member of their clan and destined mate of their leader.”

“So pretty much Rogers is screwed.”

“Pretty much director. I do hope you are able to get him a good lawyer.” Ramonda said standing as Fury just sighed.

“I will be in touch.”

“Very well director.” Ramonda said ending the transmission. She walked to the window that overlooked Wakanda and wondered how all this would effect their relationship with the US and the UN.

Rubbing her forehead she turned and left the throne room. That would be a thought for another time. For now she had to check on her son and son in law to see how she could support them during this time of grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love Everett! I just also like making him suffer then be cared for...^_^'
> 
> Please like and comment! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I swear I will try to post a sweet fluffy romantic fic for him next.


End file.
